Urodziny Bestii
by Heroinee
Summary: Shinra postanawia urządzić imprezę niespodziankę dla Bestii Ikebukuro. Jak to się zakończy? Shizuo x Izaya


Shizuo niepewnie ważył kopertę w dłoniach. Zaadresowana do niego od Shinry. Poczłapał do salonu i usiadł w fotelu. Spojrzał ostatni raz na całą po czym otworzył jej górną część. Wyciągnął zamieszczoną kartkę, rozłożył i przeczytał.

"_Drogi Shizuo._

_Wraz z Najdroższą__ღ urządziliśmy dla Ciebie niespodziankę. Ale.. cii... Ty nic o tym nie wiesz. Przyjdź do naszego domu dziś popołudniu o 18:00. Ubierz się ładnie~! 3333_

_Shinra & Celtyღ._

_Ps: Nie zapomnij kom__órki~!_

_Pss: Portfela tak__że~!_

_Psss: A Celtyღ każe przekazać, że masz być grzeczny~! _"

Spojrzał tępo na świstek, który trzymał w ręku. Odchrząknął i poprawił okulary nie wiedząc co ma o tym myśleć. Shinra coś organizuje... A. Będzie to totalna katastrofa B. Będzie to totalna katastrofa i skończą na komisariacie C. Wszystko szlag trafi i tyle ich widzieli. Niezbyt optymistyczne wizje, trzeba przyznać. Spojrzał na zegarek - 16:30. Do jego domu ma półgodziny spacerem, a jeszcze musi się wyszykować... A może strój barmana byłby odpowiedni? To eleganckie i to eleganckie, bez różnicy, prawda? Chociaż może jednak...? Po namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że ubierze się nieco inaczej niż na co dzień. Wstał i powędrował do sypialni. Tylko... co włożyć? Ma praktycznie same rzeczy od brata. Przybliżył się nieco do środka szafy, wertując cichy. Dresy, dresy, t-shirt, podkoszulek, slipy... zaraz, co? Po długiej batalii wyjął z szafy jeansy, niebieską koszulę i marynarkę. Ubrał się i pieszczotliwie włożył zegarek od Kasuki, poprawiając mankiety. Nadal miał złe przeczucia co do tego wyjścia, które nie odstępowały go nawet na krok. Impreza u Szalonego Naukowca wiązała się z bezpośrednim zagrożeniem życia i zdrowia psychicznego. Zresztą, zagrażała wszystkiemu bo nigdy się dobrze nie kończyła. W liceum na jego osiemnastce spłonął pokoik. A gdy wyprawiał dwudzieste urodziny w barze jakimś cudem znaleźli się na drugim końcu Japonii w ciągu jednej nocy. Nawet nie chce wspominać, jak to na szesnastych jakimś dziwnym cudem i zbiegiem okoliczności, który musiał być zaplanowany przez Wszę znaleźli się na komisariacie oskarżeni o umyślne spowodowanie zawalenia się budynku i próbę stworzenia bomby biologicznej w łazience. Światem rządzą idioci, ale prawdziwi kretyni znajdują się w Japonii. Podszedł do lustra. Przeglądnął się w nim i wykonał ostatnie poprawki. Z głośnym westchnieniem sięgnął po leżące na półeczce klucze, portfel i papierosy, przy okazji zapalając jednego. Rozkoszując się dymem wyszedł z mieszkania z przeczuciem "będzie jak zawsze, założę się o swoje koszule."

[Ikebukuro, miejsce imprezy]

Drzwi otworzyła mu parka, rzucając w niego serpentyną i innymi pierdami.

- WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO~! - Wrzasnął uradowany Shinra dmuchając mu papierową trąbką prosto w twarz.

- Hę? - Tragiczne myśli zaczęły obijać się nieco mocniej w jego głowie. Dziś miał urodziny... zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Myślał, że mają jakąś rocznicę, miesięcznicę czy coś w ten zakochany, pełen kwiatków moe deseń. Urodziny = Katastrofa. Zapowiada się ciekawy wieczór. Mhm, w ogóle nie ma się czego obawiać. Ani trochę. - Dzięki... - Wszedł do środka pod eskortą Dullahana. Rozejrzał się po salonie. Wszędzie poumieszczane były ozdoby, na suficie wisiała kula dyskotekowa, a z domowego stereo grała głośna muzyka. W pomieszczeniu było pełno ludzi, szkoda, że połowy w ogóle nie znał.

- I jak? - Doktorek dumnie wypiął pierś stając przed nim i oczekując ogólnego zachwytu. Za nim pojawiła się rozemocjonowana Celty najwyraźniej czekając na to samo.

- Jest świetnie. - Skłamał.- Naprawdę... nie trzeba było.

[Staraliśmy się! Wiesz Shinra chciał tutaj sprowadzić jeszcze więcej ludzi, ale mu na to nie pozwoliłam!] [Jeszcze by coś rozwalili, a tego byśmy przecież nie chcieli! Oh, Shizuo jak się cieszę, że Ci się podoba!] - Wystukała na swoim PDA z wielką fascynacją.

- To wspaniale.

- Chodź~! Pokażę ci coś~! - Kishitani zaprowadził go na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, przekrzykując muzykę. Gdy dotarli już w odpowiednie miejsce zasiadł przy barze, zachęcająco poklepując taboret obok. Nie czekając na jakikolwiek odzew zamówił dla nich po kolejce u wynajętego na ten wieczór barmana. Nieco zdezorientowany Shizuo usiadł przy nim wypijając co jego.

- Eeee... Shinra... Czy to wszystko było naprawdę konieczne? - Zapytał rozglądając się. Serio, do szczęścia nie był mu potrzebny widok par obściskujących się gdzieś po kątach.

- Ależ oczywiście! - Rozradowany pokiwał mu palcem przed twarzą dając do zrozumienia, że to rzecz najważniejsza na świecie. - Celty! - Pisnął widząc jak kobieta macha wyciągniętymi w przód dłońmi by nie pozwolić przejść rozochoconej parce w pozostałe zakamarki domy. Czym prędzej pognał w jej kierunku, pomagając uporać się z problemem i zostawiając blondyna samego sobie. Heiwajima westchnął wypijając kolejny kieliszek trunku. Odpalił papierosa, zaciągając się nikotyną. Ciekawe ile czasu będzie tu musiał siedzieć żeby nie urazić organizatorów. Zdecydowanie wolał się stąd czym prędzej ulotnić.

- Yo, Shizuo. - Usłyszał za plecami. Kadota dosiadł się do niego, zdecydowanie lekko wstawiony.

- Cześć, Dotachin. - Przywitał się.

- Jak impreza?

- Czekam aż coś wybuchnie, ewentualnie zawali. Dobrze się bawisz. - Stwierdził obserwując jak ten wypija duszkiem kolejną kolejkę.

- Nie narzekam. - Spojrzał w kierunku wijącej się na parkiecie blondynki. - A ty na co czekasz? Nie tańczysz?

- Nie przepadam.

- Mhm... - Rzucił kolejne tęskne spojrzenie w jej kierunku. - To...

- Idź. - Również spojrzał w tamtym kierunku kiwając głową na znak, że rozumie. Kadota krokiem stu procentowego samca alfa poszedł do swojej zdobyczy zostawiając przyjaciela.

- Powodzenia. - Dodał pod nosem obserwując jak się z nią wita. Zawiesił przez chwilę spojrzenie na tańczącej z Shinrą Celty. Gdy się jej przypatrzył doszedł do wniosku, że dziś z doktorkiem na pewno nie porozmawia. Ubrana była w zwiewną, czarną sukienkę z dekoltem i czarnymi szpilkami do pary. Jego misterny plan rozmowy z kimkolwiek został zniszczony przez kobiecy seksapil.

[Trzy godziny siedzenia w samotności i picia drinków później]

Półprzytomny Kadota i mocno podstawiony Shizuo tańczyli kankana na środku salonu śpiewając pijackie piosenki. Załamana sytuacją Celty siedziała w kuchni spoglądając na rozradowanego Shinrę, który również nie szczędził sobie tego wieczoru alkoholu. Podekscytowany trzymał kamerę w dłoniach kręcąc wszystko co się da. "Dla przyszłych pokoleń" wytłumaczył to ukochanej jakiś czas wcześniej co, gdyby mogła, nagrodziłaby głośnym westchnieniem dezaprobaty. Szczęśliwy Izaya podbiegł do Heiwajimy obdarowując go tak zwanym przyjacielskim miśkiem i również dołączając się do tańca. Shizuo popatrzył zdumiony na metr siedemdziesiąt pięć czystego zła i sarkazmu tańczące w najlepsze u jego boku. Brunet orientując się, że ten właśnie przetwarza informacje wyciągnął go na parkiet. Przy akompaniamencie gwizdów i oklasków gromkiej publiki informator odstawiał jedno ze swoich najlepszych przedstawień. Tańcząc w rytm muzyki trzymał się za rączki z Bestią Ikebukuro, najwyraźniej z siebie zadowolony. Shinra raz po raz podawał mu kolejne drinki, coraz bardziej spijając blondyna. Nie zaprzestając kręcenia jakiś czas później obserwował jak dwójka największych wrogów przytula się do siebie tańcząc już szóstego zamówionego wolnego.

Na zegarze wybiła trzecia w nocy. Zarumieniony ze zmęczenia Izaya wyprowadzał właśnie ledwo trzymającego się o własnych nogach Shizuo za rączkę. Wpakował go do windy, wygrywając na guzikach skoczną melodyjkę i czekając na dotarcie na dół. Gdy drzwi w końcu otworzyły się pociągnął go do czekającego za nimi samochodu. Brunet skinął głową kierowcy, na znak, że mogą ruszać. Po raz n-ty ignorując pytania zaciekawionego Shizuo, który w tym momencie wyglądał jak niczego nieświadome dziecko, ruszył z piskiem opon do wyznaczonego wcześniej celu.

[Piętnasta popołudniu, dnia następnego]

Shizuo przetarł leniwie oczy. Syknął cicho z bólu, próbując się podnieść. Opadł bezwładnie na poduszkę, przeklinając głowę, która pękała mu na dwojga. Stopniowo przywracając się do kontaktu z rzeczywistością wyłapał, że jest u siebie w domu. Rozejrzał się po sypialni. Nikogo ani śladu. Zdziwiony tym faktem zaczął odtwarzać wspomnienia wczorajszego wieczoru. Swój żywot zakończyła lampka nocka, gdy ten uświadomił sobie w końcu co mniej więcej się ostatnio działo. Tłumiąc wiązankę przekleństw nachodzącą mu na usta rozgromił jeszcze postawioną przy jego łóżku szklankę, mordując wzrokiem sufit.

- Tyy... - Syknął sam do siebie.

Po półtora godzinnym leżeniu zauważył przy swoim łóżku aparat. Niepewnie wziął go do ręki, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć i włączył. Jego stare zdjęcia, zdjęcia Kasuki, wizja Tokio o zachodzie słońca, i... nagranie.

[Nagranie z domniemanego dowodu zbrodni]

- Shizu-chan, nie opieraj się o mnie całym ciężarem jesteś za ciężki~! - Zaśmiał się operator. Heiwajima ledwo powstrzymał się od zgniecenia urządzenia na proch.

- Mpfh... - Usłyszał cichy komentarz. Gdy został już przetransportowany do sypialni i położony na łóżko, kamera odwróciła się na moment do kręcącego bruneta.

- Będziemy się dobrze bawić. A to ci zostawiam żebyś wiedział jak się tu znalazłeś~! - Zasalutował z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Rzucił ostatnie ujęcie na Shizuo, którego jakiś czas wcześniej pozbawił koszuli i wyłączył kamerę.

[Koniec nagrania]

Niczemu nie winne urządzenie zakończyło swój niezbyt długi żywot zamieniając się w proch. Jak go dorwie to zabije. Bez litości. Rozszarpie i będzie miał w końcu, kurwa, święty spokój.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu dźwięk sms'a. Wziął do ręki telefon leżący pod poduszką obok i otworzył klapkę.

Od: Numer zastrzeżony

Do: Shizuo

Temat: Tyłeczek boli~? ;3

Treść: Takie imprezy powinni organizować częściej~! ^w^

Heiwajima poprzysiągł mordu za wszelką cenę. Na drugi raz Shinra nie odważy się organizować żadnej imprezy niespodzianki, a on już nigdy więcej nigdzie nie pójdzie. Będzie wiódł spokojne samotne życie, może nawet wstąpi do zakonu czy coś w ten deseń. Albo lepiej. Znajdzie pracę jako dezynsektor. Uwolni świat od robali, a na pierwszy ogień pójdą wsze i kleszcze.


End file.
